1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266712 proposes a positive electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery and for improving cycle characteristics, storage stability, etc., of the battery. This positive electrode active material is represented by LixNi1−y−zCoyMzO2 and is constituted by primary particles having large particle diameters.
However, a battery that uses the positive electrode active material described in the aforementioned patent document has a small capacity per active material weight and a low active material utilization rate.